Code Geass: Lelouch the Reborn
by CyberPunker
Summary: Lelouch thought it was all over, that the weight of his sins finally crushed him, that his death by Zero was the beginning of a new era. He was wrong. Death thought of his demise as undeserved and decided to offer him a choice. Will he take it and create the world anew armed with future knowledge? Timetravel
1. Turn 0: A Choice Offered

Code Geass: Lelouch the Reborn  
Chapter one: Rewritten version

He looked down at his sister's small form and felt his heart sink as she glared at him with so much malice, hate and disappointment. He flinched and looked away, muttering to himself. "Please, forgive me someday, Nunnally." He smirked sardonically at himself, silently scolding himself for even thinking about it, having such a foolish hope.

"If only I could go back... Euphie, Rolo, Shirley.. I'm sorry." He shook his head at such a silly thought and looked at the sky. Who'd think that the Black Prince, Demon Emperor, even the original Zero himself would find his happiness in the act as dark as death itself? He felt its dark hands extending and getting closer to him, ready to pull him in an embrace, the last one he would ever receive, but still welcomed it warmly as he glanced at his executor; his long time best friend, masked as Zero as he made his way to him.

Multiple gasps were heard as The Evil Emperor's heart was pierced by his closest friend's own sword.

Much to his pride, he didn't yelp, scream or even groan as his heart was penetrated by that blade, a sword he'd chosen himself. One could say it was rather unnecessary, that somebody could've just sniped him and finished with it. But no, it was supposed to be memorable, the Demon's end brought to him by his own damn sword. It was overly dramatic, indeed, but blame it on his flare for the dramatics. One could choose the way to arrange his own suicide, right? Oh, Lelouch was truly the man of theatrics until the end.

This was his punishment for all the sins he'd committed, all pain he'd brought and all the deaths he's guilty of. His mission – Zero Requiem was finished. He knew his sacrifice was needed to bring peace upon the world which, he hoped, no he knew is going to become a better place where his dear sister could live in complete peace.

The boy knew that by directing all the hatred in the world to himself only, he can make them work together for once. His vision was getting blurry , and the world started to slowly disappear in front of his eyes.

Suzaku pulled the sword out of him and since it was the only reason he was still standing, he slid all the way down, only to stop by his sister. He didn't like keeping secrets from her, but he hoped that one day, she'll realize how much he truly sacrificed for her sake – that he loved her the most, as he was about to toss that thought away he heard her say - more shout for the whole world to hear;

"Big brother, I love you!" Even thought he couldn't breathe, the fallen emperor smiled and voiced his last thoughts "Yes, I have... destroyed the world... and created... a.. new" With that, he passed away pleased that he made the rotten and corrupted world he himself lived in, disappear with him, into the eternal darkness.

It was all over, the era of Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Or that's what the whole world thinks, unlike them, something or someone had other plans for the supposed fallen 99th Emperor of Holy Britannian Empire.  
(Scene change)  
It was a pitiful sight, indeed. The self proclaimed gray witch praying in a church that ordered her execution so many years ago, the same church that set her on a stake and burnt her until nothing's left of her, praying, begging for a miracle on her knees, the newly shed tears sliding down her face, eyes closed deep in prayer. She prayed to whatever god there is to save Lelouch from his undeserved demise, the only contractor she cared about.

She recalled when, in the same church, months ago he told her his fatal plan. She he was shield, defending him sometimes from the shadows, sometimes from the frontlines. She protected him from all his enemies, but ironically, in the end she couldn't save him from himself.

They were sitting in a church next to each other a veil of silence washed over them. It was strange really, how alone the two were, but still found comfort in the presence of each other. No words were needed to be exchanged, they understood each other perfectly, like two sides of the same coin.

Then, she decided to break the silence, softly asking him the question that bothered her for a long time. "Are you sure about this, Lelouch?" He looked at her, his eyes hard in sheer determination. " I must be. This is the only way I can create a peaceful world for Nunnally."

She nodded. "I... see. In the end, Nunnally is all that matters to you. "

"That's not correct."

"How so? She's the reason you've become the Demon Emperor, declared war on the whole world and planned your suicide so perfectly. It's a good plan, taking all the hatred of the world on your shoulders, then taking it away with your death. Still, is there any other way?"

"There was Nunnally's way, but in the end one of must be killed with the sword of Zero, and i'm just making sure it's me." He answered, now not even looking at her. He was still so young, she noted. He was not even twenty in age, but still managed to bring the world on its knees.

Then, he rose and headed for the exit. "Also, to answer your question – i'm doing this for you, too my dear... We both know that I can't fulfil your wish anymore, but try at least to enjoy the world i'm creating."

Her flashback was interrupted as the connection between Lelouch and her slowly shattered into nothingness. She felt her heat stop for a second, and knew that it was over. Slowly, she got up from her kneeling position feeling the now familiar wetness swell in her eyes. In the 700 years of her existence, she refused to cry, to let her feelings out of its cage, but there's first time for everything. Ever since she met him, Lelouch managed to make her feel things she never even knew existed. A wet tear found its way down her face onto the cold floor below. This, she decided, was the last time she ever cried.  
(scene change)

Suddenly, his eyes flew open. Surprisingly Lelouch didn't find himself in the highs of Heaven, nor in eternal fires of Hell. He was in a completely white space which was so quiet he could hear his own heart beating slowly.

He looked at his surroundings, only to find nothing but endless white. "_Where am I?"_ He examined the place, but his genius mind couldn't come up with a solution_. "Is this where everybody goes after death?" _The corners of his lips curved upwards a little at the thought that after all, he didn't go to hell as many predicted he will. Is going to be stuck here for eternity? For the all sins he'd made, it wouldn't surprise him, even if they were for the greater good.

Then, a raspy voice stopped him dead in his tracks, seemingly out of nowhere."Lelouch Vi Britannia" He flinched at the mention of his name. "Do you feel regret for any of the sins you've committed during your life?"

"I believe there is no point in asking that. I deeply regret them, but that's not going to change anything. If, anything the world is now at peace." He admitted, images of Euphie, Rolo and Shirley flashed in his mind.

Then, he heard laughing. "Do you honestly think that by killing you, world will have true peace? It will last for maybe two or three years until every country is repaired, then it will all go again. It's an never ending circle. The future of human race is war! An everlasting war!" Even if he didn't want to admit it, the voice was right.

"Why are you telling me all of this anyway? Who are you?" He had a theory who this mysterious voice could be, but he still needed to hear it himself. As on a cue, a huge cloaked figure appeared in front of him out of nowhere.  
Its arms and legs were slim and it was all black besides a pair of piercing blood red eyes. His eyes widened and he backed up a little. "Are you death?"

The figure chuckled again, just this time even louder than before. "You could say that." He pointed his finger at him. "You, Demon Emperor of Britannia gave me a lot of job during your life. The most of you think I enjoy when someone dies, but it truly is the opposite."

"Death not enjoying it's job? Hmph. People tend to make you look like you endlessly enjoy bloodshed."

"Indeed they did. It gets pretty boring as time passes. However, even since you got your geass I've been looking after you. You amused me quite a bit, more than any other human ever did."

"Oh, is that so? You're pretty talkative and relaxed for someone who's supposed to be as dark as death."

The figure laughed yet again. "I've been told. Would you rather like it if i had a grim reaper costume?"

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched a little and he quickly changed the subject. "Is this what they call limbo? A place not in the world of living nor dead?"

Death nodded at that. "As deductive as ever. Do you think I talk with every human? I talk only with the special cases. Like yours for an example." He started walking and gestured Lelouch to follow him. " Do you think that by merely ending your life as a martyr you're going to redeem yourself?"

Lelouch mumbled in response. "Well, I never said I did. I know well that my sins are in most cases unforgivable and that I deserve to root in hell."

Death sighed. "Do you want to know the reason you're here with me?" Lelouch just nodded.

"For you to see, I don't know where should I put you. If I put you in Hell, i' m making injustice to the people who believed in you, who gave away their own lives for your goals. And you've made far too many sins to be in Heaven. And personally, you 're the only person I ever owed a debt of gratitude. I, too am a part of God, just like you. It seems wrong to just leave you to die like this. "

"Why, thank you."

"Before we part and I decide what to do with you, tell me one thing. If you had a chance to redeem yourself and correct your mistakes, would you accept, knowing that if you do one wrong step, you will spend eternity in hell?" The cloaked figure asked with a hint of amusement in its voice – which didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch who guessed that it's enjoying this immensely,

Lelouch frowned at the question. "_He knows I'd never refuse, why bother asking? Maybe he takes personal pleasure in tempting people like that? Much like C.C." _He snorted at the thought of his grey witch.

"I'm still waiting." A voice then snapped him back to reality.

Emperor sighed and provided him with the answer he wanted to hear. "As a matter of fact, i'd gladly do it. That's the least I can do in the memory of the people who i killed, intentionally or not."

As expected, Death nodded approvingly, seemingly satisfied, even giving him an applause. "Very good! Hereby you shall hear my final judgement!" Death raised his hands dramatically, as if trying to mock Lelouch's sense for theatrics.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, You shall be given another chance. I will send you back in time you have yet to receive the power of the King! I'm sure i don't need to tell you what will happen if you go the wrong way again. With that, farewell!" The figure completely disappeared and Lelouch started to feel a little dizzy as he was sucked into the typhoon of time.

_"What have I got myself into?"  
_

__


	2. Turn 1: Shinjuku

Code Geass: Lelouch the Reborn: Turn 2

Lelouches eyes flew open as a warm hand had been pressed against his forehead. He jerked his head away at the sudden touch, only to find his own pair staring into warm brown eyes of Sayoko, his old maid. She backed away, as if scared. He snickered. "As if a ninja would be scared of somebody like me."  
She bowed her head and muttered. "Sorry Master Lelouch, I didn't mean to wake you; you looked sick, so I wanted to check on you."

Wait. Sayoko isn't supposed to be here, and he noticed that he wasn't laying on a satin covered bed he used as the Emperor, it was his old bed in Ashford – is it possible he really met Death?

"N-no, that's impossible." Lelouch whispered and looked at his surroundings. It was really his old home, his home for 7 years. He blinked at few times and came to the inventible conclusion. He's not dreaming – he's given the second chance. "I'm not going to let it go waste." He clenched his fist.

"How blind was I last time? I didn't see how much this woman cared for Nunnally. I might start fixing my mistakes starting with her."

"Master Lelouch? Are you okay? Do I need to call the hospital?" Her question coated in worry snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sayoko… I never got to thank you." He looked at her, his tone serious, without a slight dishonesty.

Sayoko eyed her Master, to say she was utterly and completely confused because of his sudden act was an understatement. "For what, if I may ask ,my lord?"

"For protecting Nunnally and myself all these years. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate that."

She blinked a few times before broking in tears, realizing what his words meant. " My lord, I never thought you cared that much. Thank you."

He handed her a tissue and smiled at her, enveloping her hand in his. " I need you to promise me that you will always be Nunnally's shield."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

As she turned to leave, Lelouch remembered something important. "Sayoko, what day is it?" If this was before he met his witch and acquired his geass, he would to know how much time he has to prepare himself for the day.

"Uh, September 12th, I think. " His eyes narrowed; It was day before the "poison gas" Incident. Wasn't It ironic that he met his witch on Friday 13th? He supposed he can somehow get into that old cafe Jeremiah often talked about. What was its name? Three Hats? If he can get Orange then maybe-

Sayoko's stern voice interrupted him. "You're not going somewhere dangerous to gamble again? Just because your sister is away for a day doesn't mean you can do whatever you wish." He cringed at the mention of his crippled sister. Flashback of her telling him that they're enemies and her pained expression as he died flashed in his mind. Nunnally… how can I look her in the eyes after all I've done?

After a couple of deep breaths, he finally composed himself and answered.  
"Huh? No, I won't go in a while." It was only half true. Getting his Knight Of Orange without the help of his geass would prove to be difficult, even considering his crazy loyalty towards his mother.

He scowled at the thought. "That woman doesn't deserve someone like Orange to be so loyal."

"Anything else, my lord?"

"Actually yes, Sayoko I wish for you to train me martial arts, if that's okay with you, of course." He knew that his weak constitution made things more problematic than they already were in his past life, so this seemed like a good idea.

Just as he said the last word, his was tackled to the ground and he felt Sayoko's fingers gripping his head and pulling on his hair.

"Who are you? What happened to Prince Lelouch? If you're here for Nunnally you will have to kill me first to get to her!"

"Sayoko! Get off me, woman!" Realizing it was really him, she backed off and Lelouch was allowed to breathe again.

After quite a few deep breaths, he pointed at her, still breathing heavily "See? This is why I asked you to train me!"  
She looked at his tired expression and nodded in understanding. "I get it. I'm sorry, but it was so unlike you that I had to check it for myself."

She turned around and walked towards the door, but not before suggesting him to shower.

He sighed as he was finally alone and went to the bathroom to do so. I mustn't change the future too much. If I do, I won't know what could change. This time I'll really do it right. No more unnecessary deaths. No more rewriting Shirley's memory, no more hearing her mutter her last words to me and having to smile at Rolo after hearing it. "Rolo… what am I going to do with him?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"He's probably still in the Order, he shouldn't propose a problem in this current time. I'll deal with him when the time comes. For now, I shall just relax and spend some time with the council."

He then got in his Ashford uniform and went to school.

* * *

After school, he went to the café, only to find out that Jeremiah didn't show up at all in two days. He scowled, rubbing his temples tiredly. " There goes that plan. I'll meet him after I deal with Clovis." Tomorrow, everything will officially start again – his new life could begin.

He still needed to correct some mistakes in his plan for Shinjuku he made in his past life. Like the Lancelot. If he could prevail Suzaku from becoming the pilot, his plan would work perfectly.

"Now only to think how to do such thing…" He put his head in his hands and pondered for a few minutes as hot water sprayed his spine, relaxing his sore muscles. "I can't kill him; that's for sure. It would ruin Zero's debut. Maybe I should hide him after he gets shot?" He shook his head at that. "No, he would die from bleeding."

He sighed and stopped the water. To a normal person, being short on time and needing to plan so many things that could go wrong would be mission impossible, but thanks to his time as the masked revolutionary Zero, who had a habit of doing impossible, Lelouch was used to it.

Sighing in defeat he decided to leave things as they were. "Just this time, I know Lancelot's weakness and I could steal it for the rebels." He smirked at the thought of Lloyd's face after he's told his toy was stolen. "Now that I think about it, Lloyd was never a patriot. For him, life was a game and people were toys. Maybe I can convince him to join the Black Knights so he could work on the Lancelot and possibly Guren as well, without even using my Geass, since doubling his budged would do. But still, his assistant Cecile might propose a problem."

This time, he decided there was no room for failure, so he prepared well for the day ahead of him.  
He put a mini-gun in one of his hidden pockets, a smoke bomb and took a knife from Sayoko, just in case something goes wrong, even if he knew it was highly unlikely. The Prince even bought some chocolate and a couple of frozen pizzas for his witch.

With that, he went to sleep knowing it was probably his last night on his own bed in a while.

After the classes finished he saw Rivalz walking towards him. He smiled at him and waved.

"Hey buddy! Ready for that chess match with that nobleman? What was his name again, Bernandotte? The guy's insane! If you win this one, we won't need to go gambling for weeks!" Rivalz was ecstatic, but who would blame him? His friend was famous for never losing a single match!

Lelouch nodded and they got into the bike."Yeah, sure. Lead the way_!" With this, I can get some extra funding for the future Black Knights. Currently, they're just a bunch of terrorists, so money should do the trick._

As they drove towards the facility, Lelouch couldn't help but wonder when the announcement will be made.

After a brief chat, the two arrived in front of a large building and entered, finding the nobleman and his opponent, an old Japanese man.  
The fool's downfall was his own time limit of merely twenty seconds per move.

As per usual, Lelouch started with the King, followed by his black knight and to the nobleman's horror he won, in exactly eight minutes; his new personal record, according to Rivalz. As expected of royalty, the nobleman paid out of pride. He merely looked at him and took the suitcase filled with money, leaving the building with Rivalz in tow. _Now to get to that truck.  
_  
"Hey Rivalz, you go back, I have some personal business to take care of."

"Understood buddy! See ya In class. Don't forget to tell me if you want me to drive you next time." He saluted him jokingly and drove his bike back to school. Well, that was easier that I thought it would be.

Knowing the truck was supposed to crash in about five minutes, he decided to hide himself and wait.

As the truck crashed, Lelouch got in. He examined the capsule, trying to find a way to open it. How did it open last time anyway? Ah, yes; it was an accident. Maybe there are some instructions? But knowing his luck, there weren't any. Lelouch felt as if Lady luck despised him for some reason. He never once won because of luck, it was always his intelligence and advanced planning.

Then, he heard a loud thump as the door opened, revealing a single soldier; Suzaku.

"Freeze, you murdering terrorist scum!" Suzaku ordered and aimed his pistol at him.

He merely snickered. "Is that how you talk to your best friend, Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku put the gun down immediately and stuttered. "Lelouch? Is that really you? I'm sorry!"

"Just help me open this damn capsule."

Suzaku's eyes widened at his answer. "Haven't you heard? There's poison gas inside of it!"

"No. Inside of that capsule is a single girl who was used for human experiments by Clovis la Britannia!"

"H-human experiments? But how do you-" suddenly, the capsule burst open, revealing just what Lelouch said only seconds ago – a bound girl. "We've got to help her!" As they were untying her, Suzaku asked Lelouch a question that bugged him.

"Are you really with the terrorists? I mean, I know you hate your country but terrorism is just-"

Lelouch cut him off. "Wrong place and wrong time. You can ask me later."

Suzaku nodded, pleased that his friend was no terrorist. Then Lelouch heard a familiar, rough voice of that annoying royal guard captain. "You fools! Don't touch that! It's a top secret! What is a britannian student doing here?"

Suzaku tried to explain himself to the captain, and Lelouch tried to wake C.C. up by shaking her gently. "C'mon witch, you're not helping me!" She just sent him a sleepy glance.

"You have no rights to question my orders, you Eleven! Kill the terrorist!"

Suzaku froze at that. "B-but sir! He's not a terrorist, he's just an innocent civilian! Soldiers are not supposed to kill them!"

The Captain frowned. "You've got some nerve, I'll give you that!" then a cold sadistic smile made it's way to his face. "…. However, if you wish to oppose my order, then so be it!" Even if he knew what was going to happen next, Lelouch still flinched as the bullet made a hole in his friend's back. The Officer then looked pleased at his handiwork. Giving an impression of a proud cook who just finished making a delicacy, while Lelouch still held C.C.'s hand, hoping the Witch will offer him their contact soon enough. Knowing he was testing his luck, he picked her up bridal style and pointed his mini gun at her head while smirking at them.

"Now, now, Clovis wants her alive, does he not? So why don't you all drop your weapons?"

His words angered the Officer and he pointed his gun at him. "Why do you think you are, schoolboy? You've got no rights to order me around!"

"I assure you, Clovis won't be pleased if you kill her!" Even if his voice was cold, Lelouch silently prayed for his witch to wake up soon. He can't continue like this, he knew they're gonna shot him whatever he tried.

"Well, what do you say about this, hmm schoolboy? We've managed to locate the target, but terrorists killed her and injured a soldier who tried to save her from a terrorist. Of course, your role would be the terrorist."

"It sounds rather interesting, but I think I've got a better one."  
The Officer merely cocked his head to the side. "Oh, pray to tell?"

Just as he was about to shoot, he felt now the familiar throbbing in the back of his head. He sighed contently as time stopped, just like the last time.  
_  
"Is your life precious to you?" C.C.'s voice ringed in his head as she appeared in front of him._

_"Finally! You don't know how close I was to testing my luck and using you as a meat shield. It is unlike you to be this late, my dear…" he uttered her real name and poured all the feeling from the bottom of his heart into it, as if he'd known her for years; which he theoretically did. Her eyes widened in shock and she backed away slightly at the mention of her real name._

_"How did you…"_

_He raised his hand and looked at her dead in eye. "Later. Now offer me the contract, will you? I'm really looking forward to getting my geass back.."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, eyeing him warily. "Fine. But you better have a good explanation for this!"_

_He gave her a small smile. "Of course I do. Now, I solemnly accept this geass and it's life of solitude."_

Lelouch came back to present, feeling his geass activate. He covered his left geass eye and started to laugh. The laugh was cold, as if he wanted to mock them. His power was finally back! The Officer's grin just widened and it looked like he was really amused by the turn of events. "Now, now schoolboy, have you gone crazy? Are you looking forward to death?"

Lelouch stopped laughing and uncovered his eye, enjoying in the looks the royal guards were giving him. He gave them a few seconds to look at the geass sigil and finally answered them. "As tempting as it sounds, I'm afraid I have a better idea. Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you to obey my commands to the letter!"

"To think I've merely killed them last time, when they're clearly more useful to me alive than dead."

At first they were confused to hear his real name, but their confusion was soon replaced by the pure obedience towards him. The horrified look on captain's face vanished and he even got on his knees and looked at him with a face of a dog eager to please his new master. The other guards quickly followed the suit.

"Happily your majesty! What are your orders?" They shouted fanatically.

He smirked, pleased that his geass worked like a charm. "You." He pointed at the captain. "I don't need you, kill yourself." He nodded and pointed the gun with which he was ready to blow Lelouch's brain a minute ago to his head, and pulled the trigger, but not before letting out a fanatic shout "As you wish, your majesty!"

The rest of the guard remained unfazed by it, not even blinking as their commander's brain colored the wall behind them, which pleased Lelouch.  
"The rest of you, I want you to go down there and protect the Japanese people at all cost! If they ask you why you're helping them, tell them that a cloaked person who calls himself Zero sent you."

They nodded. "Anything else, milord?"

He looked at Suzaku's unconscious form, feeling sorry for his oldest friend. "Also, take this boy to the medics. After you finish everything, I want you to die, all of you."

They saluted him and with a quick "Understood your majesty!" left him and C.C. alone. Now, whose Knightmare did I take last time? Ah, yes; it was Viletta's. I could barely pilot that crampled Sutherland before, but it might be handy.

As on a cue, Villetta's Sutherland suddenly crushed the wall and appeared in front of him. Talk about good timing.

Villetta suspiciously eyed the boy - he looked britannian enough, maybe even royalty since those sharp amethyst eyes weren't usual for commoners. But still, if he were, what the hell was he doing in a middle of a massacre? The unfazed look in his eyes nerved her. He was looking at her as if he was expecting her! "Maybe he's with the terrorists?" She shook her head at that. No he's a britannian; a proud Britannian would never do such thi-

Her breath stopped for a second as she noticed the dead Royal Guard captain laying in a pool of his own blood in front of the student, a crazed look on his face.

She gripped her commands tightly, ready to fire if he tried something. "What happened here? Did you kill that officer over there, boy?" Her voice was still so confident, he noted. So confident, so foolish!

He did nothing, just stared at her coolly, without a trace of fear. "Answer me! Or else.." She shouted, losing her temper and fired a couple of bullets in the wall, hoping to scare him but, as Lelouch knew she was going to do it, he didn't even twitch, he just looked at the holes lazily. "My, my, for an annoyed person, she sure shoots good."  
He then turned to her deciding to pull that old Alan Spacer trick. " My name is Alan Spacer and my father's a duke. My I.D. is in my breast pocket and after you see for yourself who I am, I'll ask for your protection." Now to give her a flicker of hope. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy when I crush it!" When we get to my father, I'll make sure that you're going to get a well deserved promotion." He raised his hands up in the air, and his voice was clear, loud and without a trace of dishonesty, but it still held a slight demanding to it, as if he was real son of the Duke.

"Nobility? If he's telling the truth, then all the years spent in this rat hole of an Area will be rewarded!" She eyed the teen like a predator and almost licked her lips. Her time has finally come!

"But still… I need to be sure of it!"  
She then got out of her Knightmare and pointed a gun at him, the predatory look in her eyes gone and it was replaced by another which dared him to do something funny. "Don't move! I'll take out your I.D.!" He nodded. "Ah, she's so easy to manipulate. After I geass her, she'll be a good sleeper agent. Why didn't I think of this the last time? And if she dares to oppose me like the last time, well let's say she won't have her happy end with Ohgi."

"Before you do that…" His eye lit up again "I want you to obey my every command!" Her eyes reddened as she visibly relaxed and dropped the pistol down. "Yes, milord. What do you please?"

"First, give me that Knightmare and help me put her in it." He gestured towards C.C. who was still asleep.

"Of course your majesty. The code number is X-G-2-1-G-2-D-4" She handed her key to him and picked C.C. up.

After they successfully put her in, she looked at him, awaiting her next orders. "You have my thanks, miss Nu. Now, you will come back to the battlefield and wait for me in G-1. Also, if someone questions you about your Sutherland, tell them terrorist stole it while you tried to help an old nobleman. Also, don't investigate the death of that Officer over there, and you're not allowed to talk about seeing me with anyone." With that, he dismissed her.

Lelouch got into the Knightmare and let C.C. rest against his chest, while still giving him space to pilot it. He frowned at the simplicity of the machine as he was used to the more advanced pieces like the Gawain and Shinchiro.

"I guess I'll make Rakshata or Lloyd to make me a substitution till I get my hands on the Gawain." He mumbled, familiarizing himself with the machine.  
After all, he was Zero, soon to be leader of the greatest anti-britannian organization. He can't use a mere modified Glasgow or Sutherland, not this time, that is. "I might ask Kallen to give me some classes in piloting as well. I am a slightly above average pilot, but that's about it. Too bad my mother's piloting skills aren't in my blood, too"

He smiled a little as he felt C.C. sneak her arms around his waist trapping him like a snake would do to a mouse, breathing softly on his neck. Guess that's how being a Cheese-kun feels like. He chuckled, making a note to himself to tease her about it later.

"Now, to rescue my dear Q-1." He mumbled as he pulled out a radio from his uniform slowly, trying not to wake C.C.

Kallen Stadtfeld or Kallen Kozuki how she preferred to be called was barely managing to survive against two Sutherlands that were chasing her one armed Glasgow only thanks to her outstanding piloting skills and as well as her instinct to survive.

She glanced and cursed at the power levels of her Knighmare. "Damn! Only thirty minutes left!" Seems like I'll see Naoto earlier than I expected, huh?

"Those two are approaching! I might use the slash harkens, at least to distract them from attacking the civilians!" She was ready to fire them, but her communicator suddenly sprang to life.

"The west entrance. Go there." An unfamiliar, but calm voice commanded her. She narrowed her eyes. "Is this a trap?"

"What? Who are you? How did you know this frequency?" She knew every single member of their group and this mysterious voice didn't sound like any of them. How could she not? Their g

She heard the speaker sigh. "As hot tempered as ever.Q-1." She raised her eyebrow at that.

"Is that how you speak to a person who's ready to save you? Just go to the west, at least it couldn't be worse than it already is. So, Q-1 if you wanna win, you'll have to trust me." The voice finished.

Who the hell was this weirdo? Why call her Q1? Silently agreeing with him, she decided to head for the west, but not before threatening him "This better isn't a trap, or else…" The voice chuckled, interrupting her. "What? Are you going to kill me with that old Glasgow?" She scowled at the dry mirth dripping off every word.

She maneuvered her Glasgow towards the west, while two Sutherlands followed her like dogs, the gap between them becoming smaller and smaller by second. Damn those purists!

"Good. I see followed my instructions, Q1. Now there is a train coming at you, so jump on it! I'll deal with the Purists." She did as instructed, and jumped onto the train, while it hit one Sutherland. The second one was getting ready to blast her to bits, but then somebody fired a couple of slash harkens, destroying the machine.

"Who ever this guy is, he's good." She noted approvingly.

"Shot by friendly fire?" Jeremiah gasped. Was the Sutherland stolen from someone? "You there! What's your name and unit? We're after one armed Glas-" His words were cut off as the traitorous unit opened fire at him, blowing one of his Sutherland's legs and at the same time damaging the frame's cockpit. Just as he was about to turn on the eject system, a bullet fled towards him, hurting his left arm. He began to breathe heavily, cursing the shooter on the radio before ejecting.

"Sorry Jeremiah, but you're of more use to me with your reputation still clean." Lelouch muttered absently. After ceasing fire, he quickly hid his Sutherland behind a ruined facility, waiting for the rest of rebels to show up.

Finally, seconds later he saw Ohgi and the others running towards Kallen, their rifles in hand.

"Kallen!" Ohgi called out, relieved that she was alive and breathing. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

She looked at them, confused by the turn of events. Why was the voice helping them anyway? "The voice contacted you too?"

"Sure did! He saved us." Was Ohgi's reply, who was as confused as her.

"You too? He seems to be some kind of a genius! You have any idea who he might be?"

Ohgi scratched his head. "Maybe it's someone from the Liberation Front? Maybe even the man of miracles, Todoh himself?"

"Nah, why would he help us of all people? We're not known enough, I bet he didn't even hear of us!" Tamaki voiced his thoughts.

Kallen was ready to reply, but the radio crackled to life again. "Are you the leader?"  
"Ugh, I guess." Ohgi stammered, apparently very nervous about speaking with the voice.

" I must say, it's flattering to hear someone comparing me to Todoh, but I must disappoint you; I am not him. My name is Zero, the enemy of corruption and Darvinism in Britannia!"

Now they were really confused. Who the hell was this Zero persona? "Zero, as if nothing?" Kallen asked, skepticism clearly evident in her voice.

The Voice, or rather Zero answered without missing a beat. "Zero can be everything, it's a symbol! Did you know that in a way even Britannians are numbers they despise so much, too? The Britannian homeland is also Area Zero! Now, we can discus it later, but right now we have a battle to win! I present you the cargo in that train over there, they are the tools for our victory! Just obey my commands and we will defeat Britannia and stop this cruel massacre."

Kallen's Glasgow opened the train, and the rebels gasped at what they saw; a bunch of brand new Sutherlands.

Tamaki was as always, the first one to speak up. "I don't know who this Zero guy is, but he sure knows his shit! I swear this guy's- "  
Ohgi raised his hand to indicate him to stop talking. "We thank you for this, Zero. But that doesn't mean we trust you. To us, you're just a voice. Why should we obey you?"

"Uh, let me see… I gave you some brand new Sutherlands, your ace pilot; Kallen if I am not mistaken listened to me and escaped the Purists. I'm sure I wouldn't go through all that just to kill you off. Besides, I am your only hope to win."

They couldn't disagree on that. "Alright. We'll trust you." Ohgi said after a couple of seconds.

Lelouch smiled. "I'm glad you see it my way. Now, Q1 your energy fillers are almost empty, correct? Recharge them, but stay in the Glasgow; your unit will act as decoy. I will contact you again in ten minutes." With that, the radio went off, leaving the confused rebels in their thoughts.

* * *

If he could describe his day in a couple of words, the Third Prince Clovis La Britannia would probably describe it as catastrophically boring. The only thing that kept him from going back to bed was probably a party thrown in his honor by some rich businessman, and Clovis guessed it was his way of arranging some benefits for his own construction company; not that Clovis would actually grant him any. The old fool seemed unaware of it and constantly reminded him of it during the party. Then, Bartley showed up with the news of his "pet" project being stolen by the terrorists. Those stupid Elevens!

Normally, he did what any proud britannian would do; he ordered his military to obliterate Elevens and their petty ghetto. He expected it to go smoothly, he would hit two insects with one stone; elevens and he would get his project back. Hmph! Those unworthy elevens shall pay for murdering his beloved siblings Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia. Clovis was one of people who truly cared about their well being which included Cornelia and Euphemia, Odysseus and even Shiniezel. Little did people know that Clovis's first reason for coming to Area 11 was finding their bodies, since he felt that they deserved a proper burial, but all he could find were the remains of elevens.

He was sitting on his throne in his G-1, his head resting on the palm of his hand. He sighed tiredly, cursing the purists silently and their inability to defeat a small, weak terrorist cell with no more knightmares than an outdated red Glasgow! When this is all over, he'll have them ruined! He ruffled his blonde hair with one hand, but he was quickly snapped out of his musings by one of the soldiers. "My lord! Enemy spotted at point F-31"

Clovis didn't even bother to look up. "Eh? How utterly pedestrian of them." He waved his hand at Bartley and the man took it as a cue and started barking orders. " Tell Laszlo squad to go right in! Then, have Eugene and Vallerie to strike from the rear!"

He sighed. Why are those pathetic dogs even trying? The Empire will remain superior no matter what they do, no resistance cell has ever defeated Britannia in a battle.  
"Sir Vallerie and Eugene both lost!" Another soldier reported, pointing at the LOST signal.

That snapped him out of his thoughts, it could be only one thing. "An ambush?" Could it be that they were using their own IFF signal as a double edged sword?

Bartley leaned uncomfortably over the tactical display, his mind in chaos because of the constant beeping of the computer which indicated more lost knightmares. "Send in the Laszlo squad!"

"Could they be using our military weapons, hmm Bartley?"

The said man whipped around to face the prince. Even if Clovis didn't show it, he was furious on the inside. He was being humiliated by a couple of Elevens! Bartley has known the prince for a long time and immediately recognized his ire. "That's the only explanation, your majesty. I'm afraid they tracked down a trait with some fresh Sutherlands."

Clovis raised his eyebrow. "Oh, and whose idea was it to let the train through a battlefield?"

Bartley just bowed his head low. "I'm sorry your majesty! But I didn't think about it. When we win this I will-"

Clovis raised his hand to make him stop talking. "When we win.." he hissed "I'm going to have you ruined for making such a mistake!"

That alarmed his general, but just about he was to beg for mercy another soldier shouted. "Sir! Laszlo squad has been demolished!"

"Change the transmissions! Quickly, they're still intercepting!"

"Already have, sir! Four times!" another officer retorted, panic evident in his voice.

"Well do it again! I don't care how you manage it, just do it!"

Now Clovis was just desperate. If the word gets out that a few elevens completely outmatched him with a couple of stolen knightmares, he'll be ruined! Hell, the Emperor might even dethrone him. "This failure is unacceptable!" he shouted.

What he needed now was a miracle, a damn good one! He was ready to strangle every single of his generals when a new window suddenly opened, revealing the white-clad figure of the one and only Lloyd Asplund, an engineer in love with his Knightmare frames and part of the Camelot team, specialized in making Knightmares for his elder brother Schineizel.

Then a smug grin showed up on his face, as if to mock them. "Good afternoon!" He greeted them cheerfully.

"What is it?" Bartley barked at him, no pleasantries present in his tone. "We're in a middle of an operation!"

"I'd say it's time to deploy A.S.E.E.C's special weapon! You're losing your troupes every second, your highness."

He swiftly rose from his seat. "We have no time for this right now! Deploy Quincy's squad."

"But my lord, that would break the encirclement!" Bartley protested.

His blue eyes widened as he saw the troops he sent there being destroyed. He had only one option right now, his enemy was even better than Todoh, creator of the miracle of Itsukushima. "Lloyd!" He called out. "Can it win? Can your toy beat them?"

Lloyd smiled yet again. "Of course! But, please be so kind to call it lancelot."

Still in the cockpit of the stolen Sutherland, Lelouch laughed at the sheer simplicity of Clovis's plan. Really, he was never a worthy opponent, proved when he first defeated him at the age of four. Since then, Clovis would always refuse to play with him, or anyone else for that matter.

He glanced at his watch counting the time till the Lancelot is to be deployed. Two minutes left. Lelouch then turned on his stolen radio. "Q-1, as you know you are to play decoy. Soon, a white knightmare will appear. It is a brand new 7th generation Frame and It outclasses the Sutherland in every manner. With forces like this we have no chance at beating him since his pilot is extremely skilled. Go to point G-15, and he should get there in a minute or so."

Before she could ask him anything, he quickly contacted Ohgi. "P-1, you and your group will hide behind that buiding right there. When you see a white Knightmare, shoot its land spinners and knock out the pilot, don't kill him just put him out of the Frame."

The rebels shouted a quick understood and Lelouch turned the communicator off. "Now, it's time to get to the G-1. Viletta is probably waiting for me as I ordered her." He mused. "But, what to do with C.C.? I can't just leave her alone. Maybe I should take her with me? I'd guess she holds a grudge against my brother dearest for capturing her." He looked down at her sleeping face, his decision made.

He changed his course and began inching closer to the base.

Then his communicator sprang to life. "This is Q-1! White Knightmare spotted, what should I do?"  
"Lure him out lead him in front of an old abandoned building, P group should be there. They will cripple the frame while you take out the remaining enemy Sutherlands. After you do so, you and your group will disappear from sight and get back to your base. While you do so, I will stop this meaningless slaughter." With that, he turned it off, aware of Kallen's constant cursing.

As the G-1 was in his sights, bigger and bigger he smirked in a sly way. "With this, I call check mate, dear brother Clovis."

He saw Villeta waiting for him in front of it, her eyes still red due to Geass, a dead guard next to her.

Lelouch got out of her Frame and ordered her to take C.C. out and follow him in. This time, he didn't change his clothes, deciding such act was really unnecessary due to his Geass power. Plus, he had one of the leaders of the Purist Fraction with him, which made the task at hand much easier. Snickering at the lack of guards he strode towards the control room with Viletta in tow.

He pushed the wooden door open, only to see the face of his bother gaping at the screen in front. "You told me your toy could win, Lloyd!" He screamed, hands pulling at his hair in sheer panic. He shook his head, amused by the sight.

The raven haired boy turned his head to the other general occupying the room. He clapped his hands to get their full attention, knowing that Clovis was too busy yelling to notice. Just as they were about to snap at him for getting in he put them under his control. "Obey my orders!" They saluted him. "Bartley, you will obey me whenever I say 'checkmate'! The others, all of you are ordered to get out and forget about seeing me."

The generals swiftly left the room, leaving his brother unprotected. He turned off the power in the room, alarming Clovis. "What? Where is everyone?"

He took his gun out of his uniform, startling him. Although he couldn't see his face, his Ashford uniform was still visible. "So, you're the one who's been outmatching me today. I've had my doubts that you were britannian since I knew none of the Elevens could do what you did. Would you mind if I ask why terrorism?" Clovis spoke, his voice hiding his fear. The man was a good actor, Lelouch would give him that.

He chuckled softly before answering "What do you say about this; you stop this pointless massacre of yours, and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?"

"You don't. Now hurry up, I don't need more people dying because of you."

Clovis took the microphone and ordered the cease fire as instructed. "Are you satisfied, then?"

He then heard a clap. "Indeed. You were always a good performer, your highness." Lelouch replied in a mocking manner.

"Will you answer me now, fellow Britannian?" He asked.

"Of course. The only act terrorism today was your action; the massacre. Terrorists endanger and kill innocent people, which you did…" The former Demon Emperor replied, stepping out the dark, his face no longer hidden. "…dear brother. I am disappointed in you, Clovis. I expected better."

Clovis's face was painted in pure shock, eyes wide open, mouth gaping. He rubbed his eyes, as if to wake up from a dream. "L-Lelouch? Brother, I am truly overjoyed! I thought that you were dead oh my-" To Lelouch's shock he teared up, swiftly sitting up from his throne and ran towards him, completely forgetting about the gun pointed at his face. When Lelouch looked at him, he could see Clovis was truly happy to see him and was lost in thought as Clovis hugged him, clinging to him for life. "Am I really ready to kill him again? Is it really worth it?"

"L-Lelouch" He sobbed. "You don't know how much I missed you! You and Nunnally were my reason for becoming the viceroy! I thought I could at least find your bodies and give you the burial you deserve!"

If his hug shocked him, this was more like a slap in the face. "Wha- what?" "Could I really bring myself to kill him this time? But then again, Clovis IS a bloody good actor. _This may be his desperate try to get out of this alive."_

"Clovis." He spoke, a slight distrusting edge evident in his tone. "Are you really telling the truth?"

Clovis quickly nodded his head a few times. "I swear on my mother's grave."

"I am glad that you haven't forgotten about me, but still why order a massacre of innocents?" The painter's face showed no sorrow. "You see… a project of mine has been stolen by those terrorists and I couldn't let them find out what was inside, it is a really important secret. With it, I could become the next Emperor, with you as my Prime Minister!"

He raised a brow. "Really? Just because it was stolen by a couple individuals you've decided to punish thousands? The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed!"

"But brother! You don't understand! The truth is… I've captured an immortal and I want to create Immortal soldiers by using her. I'm afraid I still haven't realized the reason for her immortality."

"Brother… how low can you get? Human experimentation is just too much." Clovis opened his mouth to answer, but a bullet gazed his cheek. He yelped in pain, his left gloved hand gripping his face. Lelouch turned around, only to be greeted with a sight of unconscious Bartley and stoned Villetta. On his left was C.C. still pointing a gun at Clovis. "Isn't that the pompous brat, Clovis La Britannia? How is it to be in pain, hm?" She snickered.

"Y-you! What are you doing here? Who released you from that capsule?" Clovis backed away, obviously freaked out.

"Now, now. Where are your manners, your highness? It was your younger brother who released me from that uncomfortable capsule. In return, I gave him the power to defeat you."

"L-Lelouch? You won't let her kill me, will you?" He was Clovis's last hope, or so he thought.

C.C. shook her head. "It's not like he has voice in the matter."

"Enough. C.C., I promise you that you will have your revenge later, but for now let me speak with him." He looked Clovis directly in the eyes. "Clovor so he thought.

C.C. shook her head. "It's not like he has voice in the matter."

"Enough. C.C., I promise you that you will have your revenge later, but for now let me speak with him." He looked Clovis directly in the eyes. "Clovis, you will obey me." His eye lit up with the geass sigil for a moment, before he put Clovis under his charm. The man visibly relaxed, straightening himself up.

"During our talk, did you lie to me, Clovis?" Clovis shook his head, faint red circles in his eyes. "Excellent. Now, you will be my spy in Pendragon using this phone to communicate with me." He tossed him the phone. "You will forget about ever seeing me or C.C.."

C.C. raised one eyebrow, irritation evident in her voice. "So, you want me to spare him, despite the fact that he tortured me?"

He nodded. "He's more useful to me alive than dead. But of course, you can punish him, under one simple condition that is."

She cocked her head even so slightly in question. "Oh, and what would that be?"

He grinned. "Don't kill him. He's a valuable chess piece to me." Before she could ask why should she do so, he added "I just happen to have some pizza home, ready for you to devour." He stopped dramatically. "Also to sweeten the deal I'll give you my credit card and answer any question you might have later tonight. What do you say?"

C.C. seemed to think about it, but thanks to knowing her as long as he did he knew she was only trying to make see him squirm in anticipation and maybe even offer her more. He shook his head, amused that she thought such an old trick would work against him. After all, he was the only one who knew her real name, her painful past and the only one she would open up to. He knew her better than anyone.  
After glancing at his emotionless face, she realized it won't work. She smirked a little. _"Looks like this one will be more interesting than I've originally thought." _"Fine." She nodded. Her smirk broadened as she got closer and closer to her target, like a hungry cat to a tasty little fat mouse, while Lelouch busied himself in front of a computer, searching for any useful information his elder brother might have. With a small wave of his hand, he gestured Bradley to come. After the porky general told him the passwords, he told him to leave the G-1.

Thanks to his geass, Clovis didn't make a noise as C.C. unsheathed her fury against him, prompting Lelouch to cover his ears. C.C. shot him in his stomach and arms, finding it a proper punishment for a passionate painter like Clovis. After making sure his brother will not bleed out he and C.C. left the G-1 and commanded Bartley to call the medics. Thanks to Villetta, they arrived at the destination of the fallen Lancelot. Lelouch inspected the frame carefully, making sure it wasn't too damaged. He sighed in relief when he concluded he could repair the frame himself, at least enough for it to function properly.  
_  
_He had Villetta go back to the base and act normal till he calls her and used her Sutherland to transport the stolen 7th generation frame to the underground base at Ashford, all that while avoiding the knight police sent by Earl of Pudding himself to find his newest toy no doubt. After all, a white knightmare is not so hard to spot, is it? During the trip, the witch fell asleep and silently, Lelouch was grateful to whoever God there is. The change of plot took a toll on him even if he'd never admit it. Sighing, he picked her up and almost collapsed like a house of cards. He cursed his weak constitution, surprising himself with the colorful vocabulary.

He carefully sneaked in the living quarters, not wanting to risk Sayoko finding about him, not yet at least, he corrected himself. This time he'll need a group of people he could really trust, who would know about his real identity and geass. Thanks to his past experience, he's able to know who he could trust and who would not betray him if given a chance. _"Like the Black Knights did the first time around." _He scowled at the disturbing memory. No matter how much he'd given to them, how closer to liberating Japan they were, they still sold him out, trusting his older manipulative brother rather than himself, a man of miracles! Having done that, they've proven they were truly not better than Britannians they claimed to hate so much. The worst part of it was that he was so depressed about Nunnally's "death" he'd let them rebel, just adding fuel to the fire by lying to them. Damn Schneizel and his calculative nature. By far, he was his greatest foe, his intellect rivaling his own. _"But at the same time…" _he chastised himself, "_.. I am partially to blame for their betrayal. I can't blame everything on Schneizel, the man is too dangerous, I'll have to make sure he doesn't find out about geass this time around."_

Having arrived in his room, he put C.C. on her side of the bed and even tucked her in, remising the night before his death. The only night she let herself go, when she finally crushed the walls surrounding her heart.  
-Flashback-  
That night he couldn't get any sleep, he simply leaned against the walls of his master bedroom, his mind a storm. He'd be lying if he'd say he wasn't afraid and she knew it. Around midnight, she appeared in his room, wearing those prisoner clothes again; it reminded him of the first time he saw her and felt his heart ache at the memory of her telling him that she felt as if she wasn't free in that straightjacket. She came to him, her eyes never leaving his as a question fell off of her lips. She asked him if he was afraid of what was to come in the morning. That night was, he'd sworn, the only night a lie hadn't been said by that sinful mouth of his. He answered her honestly, told her what was the reason for his fear. Lelouch wasn't a fool, he knew it was going to pain him, but in exchange for that pain he'd get the blessing that death once was for him.  
Foolish, wasn't he? As the Emperor, he was the most powerful man in the world, no one could judge him, and what did he do? He convinced himself a death sentence, a grand public execution for the whole world to see. While talking with Death, he'd realized that a better world would be achieved only if he lives through it. Dying as a Martyr? As good in theory the idea had been, a lot of things could go wrong. Nunnally or Suzaku could spill the beans and then his death would be meaningless! But then, in her usual C.C. way, she convinced him that everything would be okay, whispered sweet words in his ear, describing the world he was going to create; Nunnally's world, that was her way of comforting him.

Then, she talked about the world, how she's seen history unfold in front of her own eyes, how she fought in great wars, about her multiple contractors, Including Napoleon and Caesar themselves, only to finish her tale by telling him he was unlike any other man she's ever met in her whole life. Despite himself, he smiled at her after she said that, the same genuine smile reserved for his younger sister only.  
Again, she asked him if he hated her for giving her Geass, his blessing and his curse, only for him to receive a thanks from him, telling her it was the greatest gift he's ever received. He told her that he knew he would never be able to repay her fully for that, but still had a parting gift. He whispered her true name, the only human thing that's left of her besides her love for him. The way he whispered it was soothing both for him and her, he spoke with such great care and affection, C.C. realized it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard and begged him to repeat it, hungry for more. The Dead Man Walking in front of her complied, whispering it, his tone never changing and pressed her against his chest, hands in her soft hair. She quietly sobbed into his chest, her much smaller hands clenching his shirt, pressing him even harder against the wall. The Immortal woman cursed herself for developing feelings for him, even if she knew it was going to bring her pain only. Still, that moment between them was worth all of it and she'd do it again for one hundred and one time in a heartbeat, only to relive that particular moment again. In her whole life, C.C. hadn't truly loved or been loved by someone, but Lelouch was an exception. With him she finally felt alive! For the first time, it wasn't death what she wished for; it was the Martyr in front of her, the man who sacrificed everything for the world, Lelouch Vi Britannia. The man she was so desperately holding onto was only 18 years old in age, but surpassed the wisdom of many before him, the man who is ready to greet Death like an old friend. She didn't even feel it when he laid them both to the bed, still in the same position like before, but this time his shirt completely wet with the tears of a witch.  
He blinked, feeling C.C. unbutton his shirt, her hand coming to rest against his heart. " Before I met you, I just used my contractors for my own selfish gain, but only you figured my real wish." He interrupted her, muttering softly. "..To be loved." She nodded against him. "Yes. My only wish was to be loved, even geass couldn't grant me that wish. True, all I needed to do was smile, and I'd have them in the palm of my hand. But, that was all false, a façade. I locked my feelings, not allowing myself to build a relationship with my contractor." She chuckled slightly at that, before adding. "…isn't it funny how I was the one building the walls to not let you feel something, but how in the end I was the one crushing them?"  
"… " He whispered her name again, gaining her attention. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, for everything. You don't deserve this-" she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Lelouch. If anything, I should thank you. I finally feel human thanks to you. You've granted my greatest wish, and now I have to grant you yours, the peaceful world." Instead of answering, he pulled her against him, his lips touching hers, capturing her in a slow kiss. His tongue teased her lower lip and she moaned against her will, giving him the perfect opportunity to insert his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance until their lungs burned with the need of air. The kiss told her everything she needed to know and they spent the night in each other's embrace, forgetting about the world, the upcoming execution and the horrible day ahead of them. Just for the night, there were only two of them.

He smiled at the memory, thanking Death for giving him a second chance. Now he would make her wish reality but not only for one night, much more. He was so lost in thought about the night that he forgot this wasn't the same C.C. as before. For this C.C., he was just another contractor. Without giving it much of a thought, he got into bed next to her and planted a kiss atop her forehead before dozing off to the dream land. After a couple of hours he woke up thanks to a nightmare, his mind cleared and it was then he realized his position. Knowing C.C., she'd probably hit him with a pillow for daring to lay a foot on her bed. He tried to get out, but he found himself trapped as C.C. draped her arm across his chest, her head resting at the crook of his neck, breathing slowly. A pleasant dream, he'd guess. He smiled a little and relaxed again in her embrace, his fingers slowly stroking her hair idly. He fell asleep again, this time his dream a little more enjoyable.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Guess I got lost on the road of life again. Hopefully, 9000 words will be enough to apologize.**  
**Thanks a bunch for you lovely support guys! It means a lot to me. :)**  
**By the way, should I somehow make C.C. "remember" everything later in the story? Also, would you prefer it if this was a C.C. x Lelouch x Kallen or only C.C x Lelouch fanfic?**  
**I'd like to read your opinions, and I really apologize for making them too OCC if I did. Alert me if you think I did, of course I'd do my best to correct it.**  
**Till the next chapter,**  
**CyberPunker**


End file.
